


Wine & Whine

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Therapist and sister discuss brother's mistakes, Wine to green tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “So the first murderer in existence and the Devil are working together?”Linda nods, laying down on the couch.





	Wine & Whine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“So the first murderer in existence and the Devil are working together?”

Linda nods, laying down on the couch.

“At least, Lucifer thinks they are. I think he sees the Lieutenant as a possible friend?”   
Gabi quirks an eyebrow from behind Linda’s desk.

“Lucifer’s trying to make friends with a man who has been trying to kill himself for the past… forever?”

Linda sighs for the fourth time in the past five minutes, and Gabi eyes her, a little bit worried, while the therapist practically chugs her fifth glass of wine.

Gabi waves her fingers, and the wine turns to green tea.

Linda frowns at the teenager.

“You ruin my fun.”   
Gabi smirks.

“Funny, I usually hear that from my somewhat reliable brother. Never expected it from his therapist.”

Linda sends her a sarcastic smile, obligingly sipping the green tea.

Gabi replies with a genuine smile of her own, drinking her own tea.

“That’s not gonna end well.”

“Agreed.”

edn


End file.
